


Pinoy Big Brother Wonhoon Edition (filo)

by wonxhoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonxhoon/pseuds/wonxhoon
Summary: “Kung tayo ay matanda naSana’y di tayo magbagoKailan manNasaan ma’y ito ang pangarap koMakuha mo pa kayangAko’y hagkan at yakapin, oohHanggang pagtanda natinNagtatanong lang sa iyoAko pa kaya’y ibigin moKung maputi na ang buhok ko?”





	Pinoy Big Brother Wonhoon Edition (filo)

Pinoy Big Brother WonHoon Edition

 

\----

 

_“Ang ating susunod na official housemate ay nakaipon ng 77.77% of your votes...Congratulations!! Ikaw ang magiging susunod na official housemate ni kuya! Jeon Wonwoo! Ang Gamer ng Changwon, South Korea!”_

 

_“Congratulations Wonwo—”_

 

Pinause ni Jihoon ang video sa phone niya. Tatlong linggo lang naman na ang nakalipas simula pumasok sa PBB si Wonwoo, ang boyfriend niya for more than 2 years and half..

 

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Jihoon dahil wala na naman siyang magagawa eh, nandoon si Wonwoo sa lugar na hindi niya pwedeng puntahan at sobrang miss na miss na niya na ito.

 

Bumangon na sa pagkakahiga si Jihoon at simula ng mag ayos papuntang school. Alam naman ni Jihoon kung bakit nandon ngayon si Wonwoo eh. Oo, para mag artista, pangarap daw niya eh.

 

Hindi na nagawang kumain ng agahan ni Jihoon dahil sa sobrang pag-iisip niya kay Wonwoo, nakalimutan na niya ang oras.

 

5 minutes before mag start ang class nakarating na si Jihoon ng University, madami pa ding estudyante sa hallway, yung iba tinitignan siya, yung iba naman dedma, mga nasa sariling mundo nila.

 

Pagpasok ni Jihoon sa classroom, sinalubong agad siya ng nanay-nanayan niya na si Jeonghan.

 

“Okay ka lang ba?” Tanong nito sa kanya.

 

“Huh? bakit naman hindi?” Tanong niya pabalik. Well, maliban sa namimiss niya boyfriend niya, wala namang dapat ipag alala, diba?

 

“Hindi mo napanood no?” Tanong nito ulit sa kanya at doon na siya kinabahan, isang tao lang naman ang pwede niyang mapanood eh, lalo na sa panahon na yun.

 

Hindi na nagawang magtanong ni Jihoon dahil dumating na ang professor nila. Nagsimula na ang klase pero ang utak ni Jihoon ay nasa mga salitang sinabi pa din ni Jeonghan.

 

Kinuha niya ang cellphone niya at kinabit ang earphone dito saka niya nilagay sa tenga niya. Kahit kinakabahan siya, binuksan niya ang YouTube at sinearch and pangalan ng boyfriend niya.

 

_‘PBB Jeon Wonwoo’_

 

Loading… Loading…

 

at doon tumambad sa kanya.

 

Philippine Trend

#1

#5

#8

#17

 

Ang video ng boyfriend niya, kausap ang isa pang housemate, si Kim Mingyu.

 

_*click trending video #17*_

 

_“Mingyuuuuuuu!” sigaw ni Wonwoo mula sa sala ng bahay ni kuya._

 

_“Why?” Kalmadong sagot nito._

 

_“Pagluto mo nga ako ramyeon, nagugutom ako”_

 

_“Gutom ka na naman?” at tumawa pa ito_

 

_“Bili na, gusto ko lang matikman luto mo, sabi mo proud ka sa ramyeon mo” sabi ni Wonwoo at hinila si Mingyu sa kusina._

 

Nag kuwentuhan ang dalawa pero ang nakikita na lang ni Jihoon at kung paano ngumiti si Wonwoo kay Mingyu. Clinose niya yung video at pinanood ang kasunod.

 

_*click trending video #8*_

 

_Nakaupo si Wonwoo sa may pool area habang kumakain ng Vcut, nakataas ang paa sa upuan habang si Mingyu naman ay naglalakad palapit sa kanya at tinabihan siya._

 

_Pinatong ni Mingyu ang braso niya sa balikat ni Wonwoo._

 

_“Ginagawa mo dito?” tanong ni Wonwoo dito, sumusubo ito ng kinakain niya habang nakatingin kay Mingyu._

 

_“Penge nga niyan” akmang kukuha na si Mingyu pero nilayo niya ito._

 

_“Ayoko nga, kumuha ka dun”_

 

_“Eh bilis na isa lang naman eh” sabay nga nga neto na para bang inantay niya na subuan siya ni Wonwoo._

 

_Umirap lang si Wonwoo pero sinubuan pa din niya ito. Nginuya naman ni Mingyu sabay sabing “Isa pa nga” numanga ulit ito. Natawa na lang si Wonwoo at umayos ng upo para makasandal siya sa balikat ni Mingyu bago sinubuan ng chichirya._

 

Ang sweet nila kung tignan pero si Jihoon? hindi na niya nakakayanan dahil naalala niya yung mga oras na sila naman si Wonwoo ang ganon.

 

***flashback***

 

2 week bago pumasok si Wonwoo sa PBB, nasa kama lang si Jihoon at Wonwoo. Si Wonwoo naglalaro sa phone niya habang si Jihoon naman ay nasa tabi niya kumakain ng bff fries.

 

“Hal penge naman” Sabi ni Wonwoo sakanya habang naglalaro. Sumunod naman si Jihoon, sinawsaw muna niya sa gravy yung fries at sinubo niya dito. Fries and Gravy, it's their weird thing.

 

“Hal..” Pag simula ni Jihoon, at nag hmm lang si Wonwoo as answer, pinatong ni Jihoon yung chin niya sa balikat ni Wonwoo “...kaylangan mo ba talagang mag PBB?”

 

“Hal, napagusapan na natin to ah? Lika nga dito” Wonwoo pause his game and pull Jihoon into a hug “Hindi naman ako magtatagal dun eh, ang pinaka matagal ko na pwedeng mag stay dun is 2 months lang”

 

“Alam ko naman yun mahal, but still madaming pwedeng mangyari in 2 month, sa loob at sa labas ng PBB” Jihoon said in silence.

 

“Mahal, wag kang mag alala, mapa TV man o mapa real life, ikaw lang naman” Wonwoo kissed Jihoon's head.

 

“Hal naman” Yun lang ang nasabi ni Jihoon at siniksik niya yung sarili niya sa dibdib ni Wonwoo

 

***end***

 

Natauhan si Jihoon ng mapansin niya na nakayakap na yung Mingyu sa Wonwoo niya. Hindi na niya nakayanan kaya clinose na niya yung video.

 

Huminga siya ng malalim bago niya itry iclick yung next vid.

 

_*click trending video #5*_

 

_Nasa kama silang dalawa, silang dalawa lang, nakahiga._

 

_Si Mingyu mukhang nagpapahinga habang si Wonwoo katabi niya, pinaglalaruan niya yung daliri ni Mingyu._

 

_“Nonu” sabi ni Mingyu at humarap kay Wonwoo ng nakapikit padin._

 

_“Oh” sagot naman neto, pinaglalaruan padin yung kamay ni Mingyu._

 

_“Kantahan mo nga ako bilis”_

 

_“Kanta? anong kanta”_

 

_“Kung tayo ay matanda na” panimula ni Mingyu at na kaagad namang sinabayan ni Wonwoo._

 

 _“Sana’y di tayo magbago_   
_Kailan man_   
_Nasaan ma’y ito ang pangarap ko_   
  
_Makuha mo pa kayang_   
_Ako’y hagkan at yakapin, ooh_   
_Hanggang pagtanda natin_   
_Nagtatanong lang sa iyo_   
_Ako pa kaya’y ibigin mo_ _  
_Kung maputi na ang buhok ko?”

 

Hindi na kinaya ni Jihoon at sinara na niya yung video. Pinipilit niyang pigilan ang mga luha niya na tumulo.

 

***flashback***

 

Isang linggo bago pumasok si Wonwoo sa PBB, sinusulit na nilang mag kasintahan ang mga oras nila, sa mall para nanood ng sine at sa park.

 

“Hal, upo muna tayo dun oh kanina pa tayo lakad ng lakad eh” Sabi ni Jihoon kay Wonwoo at sabay hila niya sa magkahawak nilang kamay. Nang makaupo sila, sinandal naman ni Jihoon ang ulo niya sa balikat ni Wonwoo at sumandal naman si Wonwoo sa ulo ni niya.

 

“Hal, aalis ka na next week” Sabi ni Jihoon sa kanya habang minamasahe niya ang kamay neto.

 

“Hal, ayan ka na naman eh. Babalik ako, babalik ako sayo” painiguro niya sa kasintahan “sayo lang ako babalik. Papakasalan pa kita diba? Tatanda pa tayo nang magkasama diba?” bulong neto.

 

Tumango na lang si Jihoon, alam niya sa sarili niya sa iiyak na siya pag nagsalita pa siya.

 

“Hoon, mahal” sabi ni Wonwoo, inilagay niya ang mga kamay niya sa pisngi nito “hal, tingin ka sakin please” at tumingin siya dito.

 

“Please maniwala na na ikaw lang at ikaw pa rin pag labas ko sa PBB. Ikaw lang na Ji ko, ikaw lang na Hoon ko, ikaw lang na bulilit ko” na tawa naman si Jihoon sa sinabi nito “Ikaw lang na mahal ko, okay?”

 

Hinalikan ni Wonwoo si Jihoon sa lips, “Ikaw lang okay?” sabi neto ng nakatingin sa mata ni Jihoon, tumango na lang siya at niyakap ito ng mahigpit.

 

***end***

 

“Jihoon okay ka lang?” Tanong ni Jeonghan ng marinig niyang humihikbi ang kaibigan, napatingin naman siya sa phone ni Jihoon “Shit, Ji”

 

Pinunasan bigla ni Jihoon yung mga luha niya saka ngumiti “Okay lang ako han”

 

“No, Ji” sabi neto ng may diin “hindi mo kakayanin, umuwi ka muna”

 

Magsasalita pa dapat si Jihoon nang tawagin ni Jeonghan ang Professor nila.

 

“Sir, Excuse me po” sabi neto ng nakataas ang kamay

 

“Yes, Mr. Yoon”

 

“Sir, pwede po ba iexcuse si Jihoon for today's class? Masakit pa po kasi ulo niya, nilagnat po kasi siya kagabi” pagsisinungaling neto.

 

Tiningnan si Jihoon ng prof nila, sabay nag lakad papuntang table para gumawa ng letter na pinapayagan niya itong umuwi. Si Jeonghan naman, inabot niya yung paper bag kay Jihoon, na kinuha naman ni Jihoon, nagtataka.

 

“Pumunta ka munang CR, bago ka umuwi” sabi ng kaibigan niya.

 

“Mr. Lee, eto na yung letter mo and please take a rest” Nag thank you lang si Jihoon bago lumabas at dumeretso sa CR ng boys.

 

Pagpasok niya sa comfort room, merong ilang freshman na nginitian lang siya at lumabas para bigyan siya ng privacy.

 

_‘ah, baka napanood din nila’_

 

Napatingin siya sa phone niya na nasa left hand niya, pinatong niya yung paper bag sa sink na nakalagay sa right hand niya bago niya kalikutin ulit yung phone niya.

 

Buong lakas ng loob niyang binuksan muli ang phone nila at bumungand sakanya yung lock screen niya na picture nilang dalawa ni Wonwoo at nanginginig na itype yung password niya.

 

 _‘17422’_ 17 (Wonwoo's birthday) for 22 (Jihoon’s birthday)

 

At muli nakita na naman niya ang trending video ng boyfriend niya. Pinikit muna niya ang mga mata niya bago siya nag lakas loob na pindutin ng trending video #1.

 

Himinga siya ng malalim saka pinindot ang video

 

_*click trending video #1*_

 

_Nasa sala sila, nakaupo sila sa sofa pero si Wonwoo medyo nakatagilid siya at yung legs niya nakapatong sa legs ni Mingyu, nakapatong ang mga kamay ni Mingyu dito at minasahe._

 

_“Gyu” pasimula neto._

 

_“Yes”_

 

_“Wala lang” natawa lang si Mingyu_

 

_“Nonu”_

 

_“Ano? wala lang?” tawa naman ni Wonwoo_

 

_“Paano pag sinabi kong mahal na kita?”_

 

Natigilan si Jihoon, maliban sa pwesto ng dalawa, ang sweet sweet pa nila sa isa't isa. Hindi na niya nagawang panoorin pa ang video pero hindi niya din magawang patayin din ito dahil sa mga luhang umaagos sa mata niya ngayon. Nakapikit lang siya habang pinapakinggan ang pinag uusapan ng dalawa.

 

_“Agad?”_

 

_“Paano nga, kasi naman eh”_

 

_“Ewan haha”_

 

_“Nonu naman ih”_

 

_“Edi mahal mo ko, anong laban ko don”_

 

_“Eh ikaw?”_

 

_“Panong ako?”_

 

_“Mahal mo din ako?”_

 

_“Oo, medyo, siguro haha”_

 

Suko na si Jihoon, hindi na niya kaya. Tinanggal niya yung earphone niya at saka umiyak ng umiyak. Alam niya eh, alam niyang may mangyayaring ganito, alam niya na maraming pwedeng mangyari sa dalwang buwan. Eh jusko wala pa ngang isang buwan na mag kahiwalay sila, may aminan na ng nararamdaman at jusko sa live tv pa.

 

Pinunasan ni Jihoon ang mga luha niya at tingnan niya yung paper bag na bigay ni Jeonghan, Cap, mask and tissues. Kung alam ni Jihoon na ganito ang mangyayari sa kanila ni Wonwoo, alam din ni Jeonghan na magkakaganito si Jihoon. Obvious naman eh, mahal na mahal ni Jihoon si Wonwoo na talagang iiyakan niya ito.

 

Kinunha ni Jihoon yung tissue at nag punas ng luha at kung meron mang ibang pupunasan ay pinunasan niya na din. Sinuot niya na din yung cap, pero bago niya suotin yung mask, kinuha niya muna yung phone niya, tinanggal yung earphone at kinalikot niya ito.

 

_*ddring ddring*_

 

 _“Hello po tita?”_ Panimula ni Jihoon, oo, mommy ni Wonwoo ang kausap niya ngayon.

 

 _“Oh Jihoon, anak. Bakit ka napatawag”_ Tanong nito, pinipilit niyang wag maiyak.

 

 _“Tita nasend ninyo na po ba yung letter sa PBB?”_ kahapon, tumawag ang PBB staff sa mommy ni Wonwoo for the early Christmas surprise daw, letter from your love ones.

 

 _“Jihoon, anak, hindi maganda itong pakiramdam ko”_ sabi nito, naramdaman na siguro niya kung anong gusto gawin ni Jihoon.

 

 _“Please tita”_ at muli naiyak na lang si Jihoon.

 

 _“Hay Jihoon, sige dalhin mo na yung letter mo ngayong araw, bukas ng umaga dadaanan ng staff yung letter”_ Suko ng ina ni Wonwoo _“Anak, mahal ka ni Wonwoo”_

 

 _“Thank you po tita, see you later po”_ Sabi ni Jihoon at pinatay ang tawag. Pinunasan niya ang luha niya at sinuot ang mask, at lumabas ng CR. Hindi pa siya umuwi muna. Dumerecho siya sa tambayan nila ni Wonwoo, sa may garden ng School, kaharap ang crystal fountain. Huminga to ng malalim at nagsulat ng letter.

  


\--after 3 days--

 

[PBB HOUSE]

 

“Wonwoo pumasok ka sa confession room” narinig ni Wonwoo ang pag page sa kanya ni Kuya.

 

Pagpasok niya ay umupo siya sa sofa, katapat ang monitor at camera.

 

“Yes po kuya?” Sabi nito ng nakangiti

 

“Buksan mo yang box na nasa harapan mo” sumunod naman si Wonwoo

 

“Mga envelopes po kuya?”

 

“Gusto kong ipamigay mo yan sa mga co-housemate mo, iyan ay mga letter galing sa mga mahal ninyo sa buhay. Nawa'y maging inspiration ninyo ito sa mga susunod pang mission. Makakalabas ka na ng confession room”

 

“Thank you po kuya” Sabi nito at lumabas.

 

Hindi niya maipaliwanag ang nararamdaman niya ngayon, naeexcite siya na kinakabahan? ewan. Iniisip niya kung sino ang nagsulat sa kanya.

 

 _‘Si mama kaya? si Bunsoy? oh baka naman si Mahal?’_ napangiti nalang siya at tinawag ang mga co-housemate niya, inexplain niya yung envelope at saka pinamigay.

 

Dumerecho naman si Wonwoo sa kwarto. Mag isa siya ngayon sa loob dahil sigurado lahat gusto mapagisa at basahin ang letter. Binuksan agad ni Wonwoo ang envelope at kinuha ang letter na nakasulat pa yata sa short bond paper, hinila niya ito at may lumipad na mas maliit na papel, tinignan niya lang at napangiti ng mabasa niya ang ‘LJH’ sa corner neto.

 

Inuna niyang basahin yung short bond paper na sulat ng mama niya, sinasabi na susuportahan siya nito sa kahit anong desisyon niya sa buhay, na nandiyan lang siya para sa kanya. Weird pero napangiti pa din siya, lalo na ng makita niya yung drawing ng bunso niyang kapatid, May tatlong tao na nakadrawing. May Mama, Kuya, Alex na nakasulat at may heart pa.

 

 _‘Hay si alex, hindi pa sinama si Jihoon’_ Ngumiti siya saka tiniklop yung letter at kinuha yung maliit na papel na nakafold sa apat. Ewan niya pero bigla siyang kinabahan.

 

Dali dali niyang binuksan ang papel at na luha na lang siya sa nakasulat dito.

  


_Hello Mahal,_

 

_Thank you sa 2 years 6 months and 17 days! Mahal na mahal kita, pero hindi ko na kaya. Masaya ako na unti-unti mo nang naabot yung mga pangarap mo, napapanood ka na sa t.v. at marami ka na ding supporters na nagmamahal sayo. Pero sobrang nasasaktan na ko, mahal. Nasasaktan akong makita na na iba ang kayakap mo, nasasaktan ako sa kung paano mong inamin na may gusto ka nang iba. Alam kong nag promise tayo sa isa't isa na mag papakasal pa tayo at tatanda ng mag kasama, pero bakit sa nakikita ko nakahanap ka na ng iba? Hindi ko pala kaya, hindi pala ako handa na makamit mo ang mga pangarap mo? hindi ko kaya na may ibang yumayakap sayo, at mas lalong hindi ko na kina-kaya na may ibang nagmamahal sayo. Siguro nga, mag papakasal tayo, tatanda pero hindi na ng magkasama, tutal nakahanap ka na naman ng taong nandiyan kasama mong tumupad ng pangarap mo, na kaya kang yakapin hanggang sa pagtanda mo. Mahal kita pero hindi ko na kaya. Mahal na mahal kita Wonwoo. Please be the brightest star, the star that i can only look from afar. Till we see eachother again, Wonwoo._

 

_-LJH_

  


Napapailing na lang si Wonwoo sa nabasa niya, na parang ayaw niyang tanggapin yung mga sinulat ni Jihoon, na para bang ayaw niyang paniwalaan ang mga nangyari.

 

“Hoonie, hoonie, mahal, please wag” bulong ni Wonwoo sa sarili niya habang nakatago ang mukha niya sa palad niya. “Please wag, mahal, please, please”

 

Iyak ng iyak si Wonwoo at nagdarasal na sana isang malaking joke lang ang lahat.

 

“Please kuya, kung prank to paki tigil na” sabi nya ng medyo malakas na narinig siya ng ibang housemate.

 

Dali-daling nag tipon ang mga housemate sa umiiyak na si Wonwoo, tinatanong kung okay lang ba ito, kung ano ng yari pero wala silang ibang narinig na sagot maliban sa mga iyak at luha nito.

 

Napansin si Mingyu ang sulat sa kamay ni Wonwoo at susubukan sana niyang kunin ng biglang tinago ni Wonwoo ito malapit sa dibdib niya. Napa angat siya ng ulo niya para pag pahid ng luha pero nakita niya ang mga mata ni Mingyu at doon, nalaman niya kung anong sinasabi ni Jihoon, kung anong sinasabi ng Mama niya, na kung saan siya nagkamali.

 

Bigla namang tumayo si Wonwoo at kinuha ang melata niya at nilagay lahat ng gamit niya dito ng umiiyak pa din. Pinipigilan siya ng mga kasamahan niya pero wala nang makakapigil pa sa kanya, lalo na kung si Jihoon ang mawawala sa kanya.

 

Hindi na niya pinansin ang mga tawag sa kanya at dumertso na niya ng confession room kasama ang maleta niya. Iyak pa rin siya ng iyak habang kumakatok, napasandal na lang siya sa pinto habang hinihintay na buksan ang pinto sa pagkakalock.

 

Nang marinig niya ang tunog na nagsisimbulo na bukas na ang pinto, dali dali siyang pumasok.

 

“Kuya please” Umiiyak padin siya “Pauwiin ninyo na po ako”

 

“Wonwoo, bakit ka umiiyak?”

 

“Kuya please po, please” Gaya ng mga housemate, wala ding nakuhang sagot si Kuya. Ilang minuto ang nakalipas pero hanggang ngayon umiiyak pa rin siya kaya na pagpasyahan ni kuya na sundin na ang gusto niya.

 

“Wonwoo, sige na. Pinapayagan na kitang lumabas ng bahay ko. Hindi ko alam kung anong rason ng pag iyak mo pero hinihiling ko na sana maging okay ang lahat” Nag-thank you lang siya at lumabas na bahay ni kuya.

 

Paglabas niya ay may sasakyan ng PBB na naghihintay para ihatid siya pauwi, tutal wala naman ang pamilya na na nagaantay since biglaan ang pag-uwi niya.

 

Tahimik ang byahe at natatanaw na niya ang entrance ng subdivision nila. Bago lumiko pa kanan ng sasakyan, pinaliko niya to sa kabilang daan, daan papunta sa bahay ni ‘Hal.’

 

“Sir diyan na lang po sa tapat ng peach na bahay” pag para ni Wonwoo. Binuksan agad ni Wonwoo ang pinto pagkahintong pagkahinto ng sasakyan.

 

“Wonwoo, iho, tatagan mo sarili mo ha?” Sabi ni manong driver sakanya, nginitian na lang niya ito at tukbo papunta sa gate nila Jihoon. Doorbell siya ng Doorbell hanggang sa may magbukas ng pinto.

 

[Jihoon's room]

 

Tatlong araw na ang nakalipas simula ng tapusin niya kung anong meron sa kanila ni Wonwoo nang mag isa at tatlong araw na din na nakakulong si Jihoon sa kwarto niya at paulit ulit niyang sinasaktan ang sarili niya kakapanood ng mga trending video ni Wonwoo.

 

Parang sa oras ngayon, pinapanood niya kung paano siya tanungin ni Mingyu about sa nararamdaman niya. Wala na, wala ng luha na mailabas si Jihoon sa oras na to.

 

*tok tok*

 

“Jihoon bunso, may bisita ka” Rinig niyang sabi ng mama niya.

 

“Wala ma”

 

“Anak”

 

“Wala po kong kaibigang—” napahinto siya ng maalala niya na baka si Jeonghan yun, nangilid na naman yung luha niya ng maalala niya yung panahong huli silang nagkita ng kaibigan. “Sige ma, labas po ako”

 

Tumayo na siya at pumunta sa pintuan. Nanigas siya sa kinatatayuan niya ng makita kung sino ang bumisita sa kanya pagbukas ng pinto.

 

“W-won… bakit ka nandito” Yung nangingilid na luha niya ay tumulo na. Nakatingin lang si Wonwoo sa kanya nang mabaling ang tingin niya sa hawak ni Jihoon, yung phone niya na nakabukas sa video nila ni Mingyu. Napaiyak na lang si Wonwoo at biglang niyakap si Jihoon.

 

Walang nagsasalita sa kanila, magkayakap lang silang dalawa habang lumuluha.

 

“Mahal, please bawiin mo yung sulat mo sakin please mahal” Pagmamakaawa ni Wonwoo.

 

“W-won..—”

 

“Please please please mahal, hindi ko kaya please please” humahagulgol na si Wonwoo at hindi na nakayanan ni Jihoon, nilagay niya yung palad niya sa mukha nito pero paulit-ulit si Wonwoo sa pagmamakaawa.

 

“Please Mahal ko, please hoonie ko please” Saad pa neto at nagulat ni Jihoon ng biglag lumuhod ito “Please mahal please, hindi ko kaya please”

 

Lumuhod si Jihoon habang pinupunasan yung luha ni Wonwoo “Wonwoo” mas lalong lumakas ang iyak ni Wonwoo nang tawagin siya nito sa pangalan niya at hindi ng ‘hal’ “Paano yung pangarap mo?”

 

“H-hal, walang kwenta yung p-pangarap ko kung hindi k-kita kasam-ma” Iyak ni Wonwoo “Mas gugustuhin kong wag matupad yun kesa wala ka”

 

“Pero si Mingyu”

 

“Mahal, it's all an act po, mahal. Hindi ko siya gusto mahal, ikaw lang po mahal ikaw lang”

 

“Won”

 

“Please mahal, hindi ko talaga kaya please please please” patuloy ni Wonwoo

 

“Oo na mahal. Sige na mas nasasaktan akong makita kang ganito. Oo na please tahan na please” Niyakap nalang ni Jihoon si Wonwoo at inalalayan niya ito para humiga sa kama.

 

“Mahal ko, mahal na mahal po kita, ikaw lang talaga” saad ni Wonwoo ng mahimasmasan.

 

“Sorry kung bumitaw ako satin, mahal” paghingi ng tawad ni Jihoon pero niyakap lang siya ni Wonwoo at hinalikan sa noo.

 

“Hal?” Pag simula si Wonwoo at nag hmm lang si Jihoon “Would you be my forever, please? Would you be my dream come true? Would you be my only one? The one na papakasalan ko, the one na kasama kong tumanda?” Wonwoo said and kissed Jihoon's nose.

 

“Won, mahal. Kung hindi ko sayo ibibigay yung oo ko, hindi ko na alam kung kanino” sagot ni Jihoon ng nakangiti. “I love you, mahal ko”

 

Wonwoo smiled at hims sweetly and finally kissed him on the lips.

 

“Mahal na mahal po kita, ikaw lang po talaga” Bulong ni Wonwoo at hinalikan ulit si Jihoon sa labi.

  


“Ehem lovebirds” Nagulat silang dalawa sa biglang nagsalita, mama ni Wonwoo. Tumingin sila sa pinto at nakita nila ang mga mama nila na nakangiti sa kanila “It's good na nagka-ayos na kayong dalawa, we’ll prepare dinner. Baba na lang kayo if gusto ninyo na!”

 

Jihoon hugs Wonwoo tightly nung nakaalis na yung mga mama nila.

 

“I love you po” sabay nilang sabi at natawa na lang sila.

  


-끝-

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this kind of story >...< please be good to me!
> 
> Tell me how you think of it 💙💜
> 
> Twitter: wonxhoon
> 
> I LOVE Y'ALL #WONHOON


End file.
